Believe It!
by E.Mahiru
Summary: There's a reason he talks that way. It's something he must do. Maybe one day, he'll get up the courage...NaruSasu, possibly a little sappy but not meant to be too much so. Rated...K! Weird! GORGONZOLA
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! Here, my friends, is a sappy NaruSasu ficlet that I will now dedicate to "CK"! You know who you are, so enjoy!**

**-----------**

"No, I'm fine-Believe it!" Naruto gave a halfhearted goofy smile to Sasuke who had come over to ask why Naruto was crying and make sure he wasn't so upset he was going to cry again on the mission they were about to go on, and irritate Sasuke when they were all supposed to be alert and on guard.

"God, Naruto. Do you EVER stop saying that?" Sasuke was getting really tired of it.

"Saying what? Believe it!"

"That. WHY do you say believe it all the time?" Sasuke snapped quietly, his voice dangerously low. Naruto's deep sea blue eyes wandered hopefully up to Sasuke's and the dark haired shinobi gave in for his own sake.

"Fine. You can tell me all about what's wrong." He sat down and prepared himself for a sobbing explanation of how alone or hungry Naruto was right now. It wasn't exactly what he got.

"Well I'm crying because Master Iruka pulled on my ear REALLY, _really_ hard for pulling pranks today..." The shinobi sniffled. "But... I say believe it to remind myself that I have to believe in stuff or it'll never happen. I'm scared that if I stop reminding myself now, I'll stop believing."

"Believing what?" The Uchiha was becoming intrigued. There was actually a reason the hopeless shinobi beside him talked like that.

"That I'll ever become Hokage or Sakura will ever be as strong as she wants to be, or that you'll never avenge your family-!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face before he could finish the thought and walked away before Naruto could say anything. He didn't hear Naruto's next words because of it.

"Or that I'll stop believing that one day I'll get up the courage to finally tell you that I love you." Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's words either.

"I will avenge my family...-_Believe it_!"

-------------

**Whaddaya think, CK? Good enough that you'll actually leave me a review today?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Jane Austen Girl requested this as a sequel to the first one, so here it is. Happy reading.**

**----------**

"You're so useless. Stupid fox." Sasuke sneered at Naruto who was cringing as he sat gingerly down on a fallen tree. Sasuke looked at the blood seeping through Naruto's clothes and shook his head.

"Since you had to chase Rock Lee into this stupid forest because he stole our headbands and then get attacked by a wild rabid frog, we have no one here who's carrying any bandages or wound dressing.

"Ow, ow owiiie." Naruto wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke and eventually the Uchiha snapped.

"Alright! Enough of your whining! I'll bandage your damn wounds with my undershirt, OK?"

"Will you really?" Naruto sniffled.

"Oh stop acting like a girl." Sasuke angrily shrugged his jacket off before pulling his undershirt over his head and cutting it into strips. "OK. Now we have to get this off of you." He grabbed Naruto's zipper, yanking it down and then trying to pull the thing away from Naruto's arms. The fabric was not very flexible and had to be cut with a kunai knife.

"Jeez. What's with this thing, Uzumaki? It's ugly, obviously too small for you, smells really bad..." Sasuke didn't finish his list of all that was wrong with Naruto's orange jogging suit.

"Well..." Naruto winced as Sasuke pulled on his clothes some more.

"Well what?" Sasuke finished pulling the cloth away from the bleeding frog bites on Naruto's back.

"Well every year some chunin go around and collect clothing for all the orphans in this area. They sort it all by size and distribute it..."

"And you chose _that_? I don't care how poor you were, there must have been _something_ better. We're talking about chunin doing the collecting here."

"They never allowed me inside the orphanage until all the other children had gotten theirs. Last year, this was all that was left. It was dirty and I think it had vomit on it but I washed it in the river and... I couldn't get anything new this year because once I finally passed basic ninja school(1) the people at the orphanage decided I could fend for myself from now on." Naruto looked over his shoulder, wondering why Sasuke had frozen behind him. the Uchiha smiled suddenly in an awkward and sympathetic way.

"Come on, that should do it. You can come take a bath at my house and then we'll find you some new clothes. Really new. No-one-else-has-ever-worn-it-or-even-vomited-on-it new."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Naruto stood, suddenly full of good spirits and energy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you'd be surprised at how little I _wouldn't_ do for you."

------------

(1) I don't know what the "basic" school is called. Before they get divided up into three-man cells. I was pondering referring to it as "elementary" school but decided against it.

**R&R please!!!**


End file.
